Torneo: Gladiadores del Terror
by cerberusblood
Summary: un torneo donde se pondran a prueba una Serie de personajes de distintas historiras y FAnfic-creepy, para saber cual es el mejor del momento, el torne comenzara cuando todos los participantes esten inscritos; ahora si te sientes seguro de los personajos que conoces o has creea te invitamos a participar.
1. Inscripciones

**Torneo: Gladiador del terror.**

**A los autores atraídos por la idea del torneo le pedimos que lean por completo para que puedan decir con seguridad si quieren participar o no.**

Este torne se planea realizar con el fin de sacar el mejor personaje del momento, después de pasar una serie de desafíos contra y junto a otros personajes.

En el torneo participaran 16 concursantes de los cuales habrá 2 personajes de algunas de nuestras historias y para más emoción para los competidores, 4 creepypastes tan bien participaran en el torneo (pero claramente entre esos 4 no estarán incluidos Slenderman, Zalgo, the rake, o algún personaje inmortal, y estos serán escogidos por los lectores).

Lo que vendría dejando "10 puestos libres", y para llenar esos puestos libres se les pedirá a otros autores que estén entre los lectores, que tienen toda libertad de inscribir 2 de sus propios personajes en el torneo.

No necesariamente se necesita que el personaje sea de una historia de terror o de un fanfic-Creepy, así que puede ser de sus propias historias originales.

Pero como Verán al inscribir a los personajes estos que darán totalmente a nuestro "control" a la hora de ponerlos en acción así teniendo en todos los desafíos serán decididos en un neutro/imparcialidad, sin favoritismo alguno y eso incluye a los 2 personajes que hemos inscrito.

Pero claramente le pediremos algo parecido a un formulario el cual nos lo enviaran por mensaje privado para que sus personajes no sean revelados y otro pueda elegir uno con el cual poder superarlo fácilmente.

A todos los autores, los Formularios serán para tener bien definido a sus personajes y para que luego no aparezcan completamente distintos a como son en realidad, así todos que darán contentos.

Las personalidades e inteligencia de los personajes afectaran en los Desafíos así que no nos haremos responsables por parodias como el siguiente ejemplo:

El concursante A, tiene una ventaja en maniobras del terreno y al ser un maestro del asesinato en sigilo y está a punto de encontrarse frente a frente con el concursante B… Su encuentro es inevitable y los 2 se miran en pleno campo abierto pero mantienen su distancia, la concursante B nota que el concursante A esta algo distraído pero no intenta nada; el concursante A suelta su arma y corre asía la concursante B, esta se prepara para defenderse del ataque, y al concursante A estar lo suficiente cerca y sin darle oportunidad alguna a su contrincante el…

Concursante A: cásate conmigo.

El concursante A se acaba de declarar como reaccionara la concursante B.

Concursante B: No, no eres mi tipo.

Dentro del pecho del concursante A se escucha como si algo se hubiera roto, pero que ocurre el concursante A ha caído en una gran depresión y ahorra se encuentra tirado en el piso lloran como si no hubiera un Mañana; la concursante B se acerca y le clava su arma el pecho sin mucho esfuerzo…

Felicidades tenemos una ganadora: la concursante B *aplausos del público*

Esperamos que con el ejemplo haya quedado claro a que nos referimos |¬_¬|.

Y como hemos notado que a la mayoría de los autores no les gusta ver a sus personajes muertos y los entendemos, "ya que el morir no es sano para la salud, y también duele… |*w*|" (por fa no, nos maten intenten comprendernos), hemos creado un "cuadro llamado Banzt" que los transferirá a donde se desarrollara el Desafío y los traerá de vuelta al "Estadio Corona de espinas"(allí no podrán atacarse entre ellos) pero de si muere o es derrotado en el desafío, el personaje será simplemente Transferido de vuelta a sus respectivas historias…

Los personajes solo pueden ser de historias ya publicadas al igual que sus habilidades y si su historia está en progreso y le faltan habilidades solo se le podrá colocar una que aparezca en el capitulo siguiente capítulo de su propia historia.

Y para concluir el torneo no comenzara hasta que los 16 participantes estén inscritos por lo tanto se colocara un contador en esta misma intro, el cual se actualizara día por día indicando cuantos puestos faltan para que comience el torneo.

A continuación les diremos cuantas inscripciones quedan y a lo último estará el formulario de inscripción:

**Participantes inscritos: 8.**

**inscripciones de tenidas suerte para el proximo torneo.  
**

**Recordatorio 4 son creepy-pastes los que el publico elegirán atravez de los comentarios.**

**Formulario:**

**Nombre del personaje:**

**Historia en la cual aparece:**

**Personalidad del personaje (gusto, miedos, debilidades, fortalezas, etc):**

**Estilo de pelea del personaje, Tanto con arma como sin ella:**

**Habilidades:**

**Poderes o súper habilidades:**

**En qué tipo de terreno se mueve mejor:**

**Frases o oraciones que diga con frecuencia:**

**Fatalitid:**

Bueno ese es todo el formulario asique si tienen alguna pregunta la responderemos con gusto, así que los esperamos con gusto y emoción.

esta semana sera la ultima de las inscripciones, ya que no se puede seguir haciendo esperar a los que ya estan inscritos, asi que el martes que viene sera el comienzo del torneo, si quieres puedes invitar algun autor en el torneo pero solo por el transcurso de esta semena... bueno hasta el martes... (dejavu)


	2. preparacion antes de la tormenta

Helo a todos los presentes y bienvenidos al estadio "corona de espinas" donde se celebrara el "torneo: Gladiadores del terror" y como esto es un evento especial tenemos aun comentarista y arbitro en este evento, con ustedes "Zafiro Carmesí"

*aplausos de relleno*

Zafiro: "hola mundo, como están, espero que nos llevemos bien y jueguen limpio (en lo que conlleve la palabra) así que todos esfuercen se"…

Aquí esta una pequeña descripción del árbitro:

Apariencia: peli azul, ojos rojos, franelilla roja, pantalón (estilo militar) azul, botas de nieve, y en ambas muñecas tiene grilletes con cadenas enrolladas hasta los codos, edad desconocida, aparenta 17 o 16, positivista hasta más no poder y pacifista…

Zafiro: "dejando mis gustos y de más de lado, es hora de presentar a los concursantes del torneo así que comiencen las presentaciones:

En los primeros participantes en llegar a la sala de estar, de parte SNKDH son:

Una glotona con un poquito de mal genio y complejo de hermana mayor: Katherine...

Una medio sicópata que debes en cuando se lleva bien con su hermana, y se les recomienda a los que se han tímidos no que darse en la misma habitación de que ella: Diva…

El siguiente participante en llegar a la sala de estar, de parte de Gaburieru524:

Con complejo de mayordomo aun que en si él viene siendo la mano derecha de tora no shi, y un perfeccionista, mal perdedor, con ustedes: Hans Herrmann, alias: Ilusión.

El siguiente participante en llegar a la sala de es estar, de parte de Goree skullt:

Príncipe de los piratas, Lucifer del alta mar, sueño prófugo de las prostitutas, sin inocencia existente , ni arrepentimiento que mostrar, con poca cordura restante...un demonio en cuerpo de donjuán que de piedad conoce lo que conoce de rendición...temido por los piratas anhelado por las mujeres, con apenas 70 kg y una mano es capaz de crear masacres, con 26 años ha visto más sangre que el suelo donde se libraron guerras , ha hundido navíos enteros y asesinado a mas hombres que los que contiene una armada inglesa.  
El capitán más joven, buscado y temido del mar solo superado por Barba negra...ganándose con creses su apodo: James Biersmarck, alias: the foxy...

El siguiente participante en llegar a la sala de es estar, de parte de Azumi Dazai 12:

Un ser capaz de devorar a cualquiera, es un terrible asesino como demonio y ha estado cerca de convertirse en el pecado de la gula: Devorantis Animarum.

El siguiente participante en llegar a la sala de es estar, de parte de P.Y.Z.K:

Una chica un tanto seria mas no es hostil (si no se le provoca claro), adicta a los libros, y su mayor pasatiempo es idear el cómo matar a las personas molestas para ella: P. Lenin.

Y los últimos en llegar a la sala de estar, de parte de Cerberus Blood:

Con complejo de gato, marcado por su linaje, en estado hibrido, también atleta, medio tímido y muy poco hablador: Ión.

Medio bipolar asiéndolo caer en categoría tsundere, artistas, poco animado sin inspiración, y a el cual se le suben unos aires de Kira: Joel Beltmut, alias: El pintor.

Ya que todos los participantes están listos, ahora daremos un boletín especial;

Zafiro: debido a que de 16 vacantes solo la mitad entro al torneo se realizara como evento, el "carnaval caníbal" en donde tendrán que adentrarse en un laberinto en cual los 8 concursantes entraran y solo saldrán 4, el laberinto cambiara mediante el tiempo y unas cuantas trampas y otros secretos esperan dentro de este; el evento acabara a lo que 4 participantes lleguen al centro y luego serán transportados por el cuadrado "banzt" de nuevo a la sala de estar, y de esos cuatros se sortearan los rivales para las semi-finales…

Cometarios en los comentarios: ya que los participantes en si tienen voz propia (por así decirse), así que tanto autores como participantes se pueden expresar y comunicar, ya saben a que nos referimos…


	3. Entre los pasillos del laberinto

**Entre los pasillos del laberinto:**

Zafiro: sean todos bienvenidos a la primera fase del torneo, hoy y aquí su comentarista y árbitro Zafiro Carmesí, como sabrán hoy internaremos a todos los participantes en un laberinto en el cual tendrá que conseguir la manera para llegar al centro de este, ahí serán transportados a la sala de estar, pero solo 4 participantes serán trasladados devuelta los demás serán descalificados del torneo... dentro del laberinto en ciertos lugares habrán trampas escondidas y como nota especial al ser transportados por banzt sus cuerpos serán modificados un tanto para que ninguno de los participantes puedan hablar o hacer sonido alguno mediante sus cuerdas vocales, a he sección de uno que simplemente podrá hablar solo y cuando valla a utilizar sus poderes así que su pongo que sabrán cómo lidiar con él cuando se lo encuentren, así que todos en fila para ser transportados por banzt… ¡a se me olvidaba, no está permitido escalar los muros del laberintos y siempre tendré un ojo sobre ustedes así que comience la transportación!

Ahora todos los participantes están siendo trasladados al laberinto en posiciones aleatorias… ahora que será el primer en foque del laberinto…

Ahora todos los participantes están en cierto extremo del laberinto…

Zafiro: ¡que comience el evento! Ahora se estarán preguntando en donde diablos se supone que queda el centro sin ni siquiera tener un mapa o alguna pista, pues muy fácil miren hacia arriba –todos los participantes miran por encima de los muros y ven un pilar de luz a lo lejos- para los ya hayan visto el pilar de luz les informo que ese es su meta a sí que a por él.

Todos comienzan a avanzar hacia donde de se supone que se encuentra en centro del laberinto; Lo que son diva y Katherine se comienzan avanzando lo más rápido que pueden (cada una por su lado); James tan bien avanza a paso veloz, pero se le nota y tanto frustrado; Hans parece ir relajado, que extraño; P, parece que tan bien tiene un gran avance; Joel está caminando ni siquiera se esfuerza por correr y parece como si un liquido fangoso se escurriera de sus brazos y se esparciera por el suelo y las paredes; pero que es esto, Ión está prácticamente volando, está corriendo de lado por lo muros, y salta impulsándose con rebote de pared en pared, parece una esfera de pinball, me pregunto si sabe a dónde se dirige con esa velocidad, animarium parece ir en una dirección, estará camino al centro o estará cazando a alguien…

Resientes avances:

\- por el sur avanzando hacia el centro tenemos a: Diva, James, Ión.

\- por el noreste avanzando hacia el centro tenemos a: Joel.

\- por el norte avanzando hacia el centro tenemos a: Hans.

\- por el este avanzando hacia el centro tenemos a: Animarium.

\- por el suroeste avanzando hacia el centro tenemos a: Katherine.

\- por el oeste avanzando hacia el centro tenemos a: P. Lenin.

Parece que se acerca el primer encuentro…

Foxy corriendo atreves de los pasillos se encuentra con una desviación doble, pero antes de poder elegir un camino, por uno de estos se acerca rápidamente y rebotando por los muros, Ión; James se prepara para de envainar su espada y acabarlo de un golpe, ve como el revote entre los muros se acercan cada vez más y más, hasta que ve casi de frente una máscara de kitsune, envaina rápidamente su espada y sin dificultad alguna lo corta rápidamente y tanto la máscara con el cuerpo se desvanecen, James rápidamente voltea y ve como a unos metros esta Ión en una sola pieza y este levanta el brazo izquierdo y señala el nocturno cielo estrellado y la radiante luna en su más radiante esplendor, James lo mira sarcásticamente y, Ión toma postura y ambos se preparan para atacar y…

Será para la próxima semana, y de paso le tenemos otro boletín informático que es que debido a las tereas y expo de nuestra unisvers, tendremos que traerles un capitulo por semana hasta +o- agosto esperamos que puedan aguantar, hasta la próxima semana y no intenten matarnos por el retraso de carga…


	4. Profundizando la pintura

**Profundizando la pintura.**

* * *

Zafiro: parece un poco aburrido si solo hay un solo enfrentamiento, "Banzt activa las trampas", así será por lo menos un poco más interesante…

**Mientras tanto con Katherine…**

Katherine velozmente eligiendo el camino a seguir sin dudar esto hasta que en el pasillo en que se encuentra se hace cada vez más y más estrecho, al tener a pocos metros la salida de ese pasillo ella intenta aumentar la velocidad y parece que los muros también se acercan entre ellos más y más para cerrar tal pasillo con todo lo que allá en el, Katherine comienza a sentir el rose de los muros en sus hombros, alza la mirada y nota que ya no falta casi nada para salir del pasillo pero a la velocidad de los muros se acrecienta es muy posible que sea aplastada antes de poder Salir, con un esfuerzo de último recurso da un salto-

Y logra salir del pasillo, _**(nota de autores: creemos que algunas veces no somos para nada buenos con el suspenso),**_ escucha como lo muros chocan firmemente tras ella, por extrañas razones se agacha y escucha como algo impacta el muro tras ella, Katherine se levanta y mira tras de sí como una hoja de cierra circular está profundamente enterrada y clavada al muro, y encima del muro como una gárgola se encuentra Zafiro observándola, este se coloca de pie, le sonríe y se va saltando de muro en muro fuera de la vista de Katherine…

**Mientras tanto con Ión y Foxy…**

Los 2 pelean sin tregua alguna, Ión gracias a su velocidad intenta dejar sin movimientos a Foxy, el cual con su manejo de la espada hace que Ión mantenga su distancia; hasta ahora los 2 solo tienen laves rasguños y sus camisas con grandes desgarres que les advierte a ambos que el cometer un error, un solo error les costara muy caro; en un intento de colocar en jaque a su contrincante Ión atrapa el brazo que blande peligrosamente la espada con su mano izquierda y prepara la derecha la derecha para rematar a Foxy; este ve venir el remate de Ión y con su garfio lo alza llamando la atención de Ión lo deja bajar con trayectoria a la cual lo tiene sujeto; Ión al predecir la trayectoria lo suelta, y con una risa entre dientes Foxy lo aleja con una patada directa en el pecho…

Zafiro (desde un punto lejano de donde se produce el encuentro): -aplaude- bravo, bravo, al fin el primer golpe serio entre esos 2, se tardaron mucho pero algo me dice que Foxy no que dará satisfecho solo con eso…

Ión recobrando la compostura se prepara para actuar mientras Foxy lo provoca; Ión se abalanza rápidamente hacia Foxy para un ataque frontal, pero James blande su espada de forma horizontal, Ión se agacha esquivando la espada e intenta golpear la pierna derecha de James, este levanta la pierna antes de que Ión logre golpearla y con la misma le lanza una patada, Ión ataja la pierna un recibiendo un poco el impacto y mientras la tiene agarra la pierna le hace presión en ciertos puntos de está pero rápidamente la suelta a lo que nota la espada de James bajar peligrosamente, sin poder tomar una distancia prudente en el poco tiempo que tenia, Ión es cortado en el pecho superficialmente pero por la herida comienza a brotar sangre, Ión toma un poco de distancia y mira a Foxy el cual sacude la sangre de su espada con una sonrisa y apunta con la espada hacia Ión, este al verlo en vez de tomar guardia de combate simplemente se queda normal y levanta su brazo izquierdo y mueve su dedo índice intentando provocar a Foxy, pero en cambio este sin perder su sonrisa de superioridad y haciendo un gesto como diciendo: "y Crees que te hare caso", Ión al entender el gesto de Foxy baja su brazo, le da la espalda y toma camino por el pasillo alejando cada vez más y más, Foxy un poco asqueado (molesto) ante el comportamiento de Ión decide darle fin a su vida apuñaleándolo por la espalda y al caminar hacia Ión y al tercer paso cae sobre su rodilla derecha, Foxy un poco desconcertado por lo que ocurre se intenta levantar pero su pierna derecha más bien desde su rodilla para abajo no escapas de mover nada a voluntad, ve como Ión medio voltea a verlo y ve como un ojo de plata lo perfora y lo mira como una presa totalmente desprotegida y voltea la cara de nuevo hacia su camino y se aleja caminando despreocupadamente, algo dentro de Foxy lo extrémese y algún sentimiento más que molestia hace que suelte unas cuantas risas antes de partirse en carcajadas y mientras ríe Ión se pierde de su vista…

**Mientras tanto con Diva…**

Diva por su parte a tenido un avance con unos cuantos callejones sin salida, pero la perseverancia es lo que cuenta… mientras se adentra en un pasillo ella nota al extraño, "algo escurridizo" del otro lado del muro derecho, lo que se convierte en un sonido bajo pero fuerte como si algo se arrastrara, algo grande, Diva sin darle mucha importancia pero tan poco sin perder la sensación sigue su camino…

**Mientras tanto con Ión…**

Debido a la herida en el pecho detuvo su avance y se recostó a un muro y con lo que le quedaba de camisa, la rompió y utilizo los trozos para vendarse la herida pero por la pérdida de sangre a perdido fuerza y decide (con mucha lógica) tomar una siesta en medio del laberinto…

**Mientras tanto con Hans…**

Hans por su parte no ha tenido ningún contratiempo o tropiezo en su camino…

Zafiro: Aburriiido, sería bueno si- un momento que es eso que se le está acercando…

Entre los pasillos se mueven 3 sombras rápidamente en dirección hacia Hans; él escucha el correr de algo como pero no está lo suficiente mente cerca como para molestarlo así que sigue su camino sin problema alguno; llega a una división de caminos el cual le da 5 rutas para elegir, Hans toma un camino rápidamente atravesando el pasillo y llegando a otra división de 2 caminos peros antes de tomar algún camino se detiene y voltea a ver el camino que recorrió, ve a lo lejos como dos grandes lobos se acercan corriendo; estos al llegar al adonde se suponía que estaba Hans se detiene y miran el pasillo sin lograr conseguirlo con la vista asique olfatea un poco… al instante uno pierde la cabeza y el otro al girar en si sin poder conseguir muy bien el rastro se lanza así algún lugar intentado atrapar algo que no puede ver, lo cual falla y a lo que intenta olfatear nuevamente sus piernas delanteras son mutiladas y al caer siente como algo le atraviesa y corta el corazón y muere; una brisa sopla y con ella aparece nuevamente a la vista Hans, el cual se acerca a los caninos, en lo que escucha unos aplausos venir por el mismo pasillo que vinieron los lobos, Hans observa como un contrincante se le acerca sin vacilación y tan poco sin acelero este resulta ser Joel, el cual se agacha y de su mano deja escurrir un liquido rojo plateado que se extiende como una línea gruesa y termina siendo una lanza estampada en el piso, Hans coloca su mano encima del cadáver de un lobo y espesa neblina se extiende y lo cubre, de la mano de Joel se extiende otro color uno negro con pocas manchas de blanco y se le oye decir: "Lanza", en lo que afinca su mano al suelo y como si fuera agua lo atraviesa y saca la lanza que estampada en el suelo, unos gruñidos se comienzan a oír desde el interior de la niebla y de esta sale el lobo totalmente de forme (al estilo "The Evil Within") y este se abalanza así Joel; este al ver que el lobo se aproxima hacia él, Joel se le oye decir: "alquitrán de los condenados", y el oscuro piso pintado de negro se convierte en alquitrán y el lobo cae en este pero en vez de hundirse este nada en dirección hacia Joel, pero su avance es detenido cuando unos esqueletos salen del alquitrán hundiendo el lobo en este y extendiendo se lentamente hacia Hans mientras que Joel se mantiene de pie en medio del alquitrán encima de los huesos; los 2 se miran y Hans y detrás de él se levanta el otro lobo también convertido en una abominación, el cual comienza a correr y salta sobre el alquitrán directo hacia Joel y…

Resientes avances:

\- por el sur avanzando hacia el centro tenemos a: Diva. James: avanzando con tabique por no poder mover una pierna. Ión: tomando una siesta.

\- por el norte avanzando hacia el centro tenemos a: Hans y Joel en duelo.

\- por el este avanzando hacia el norte tenemos a: Animarium.

\- por el suroeste avanzando hacia el centro tenemos a: Katherine.

\- por el oeste avanzando hacia el centro tenemos a: P. Lenin.

* * *

Por la demora de 2 semanas les trajimos este con el equivalente a 2 semanas de contenido, pensábamos en hacerlo más largo pero lo cortamos para la el viernes o el lunes, y Parece que se que darán con las ganas de siguiente capítulo…


	5. Iluciones devoradas

Ilusiones Devoradas.

* * *

en su camino ya a mitad de la meta corre sin descanso alguno pero debido a su buena suerte desvía su atención del pasillo que recorre y su vista se enfoca en el muro que está a unos metros frente a ella y ve una sombra la cual pronto toma una forma reconocible y resulta ser Zafiro, quien le comienza a saludar y luego él se le escucha una risa que la desconcierta, al instante ella tropieza con un cable por los pies y comienza a caer al suelo al mismo tiempo que al frente de ella se abre un portal el cual ella atraviesa y terminar de caer en un duro suelo del otro lado este, el portal se cierra rápidamente dejándola vara y desorientada, P levanta la vista por encima de los muros y logra ver el pilar de luz que se ubica en el centro a si sabiendo que todavía sigue en el laberinto, un ruido llama su atención y ella enfoca su vista nuevamente en el lugar que se encuentra, ve que en el otro extremo del pasillo se encuentra Devorantis el cual parece que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia y cruza inmediatamente por otro pasillo, P viendo que uno de sus contrincantes no le ha detectado decide ir rápidamente al pasillo para tomar lo por sorpresa e ir acabando con la competencia, ella se acerca al borde del muro y asoma la vista para ver cuanta distancia ahí entre ellos pero no logra ver nadie en el pasillo, esto le parece extraño ya que ese pasillo es un tanto extenso y teniendo Zafiro con complejo de gárgola sería imposible saltarse los muros, con un poco de cautela decide adentrase al pasillo, no consigue indicios de Devorantis por ningún lado la única opción que quedaría seria que él también allá sido absorbido por un portal y llevado a otro lado del laberinto, mientras medita como pudo haber desaparecido Devorantis, la sombra bajos sus pies se ondea y de ella un brazo se comienza asomar y la sombra muestra una extensa sonrisa la cual comienza abrir sus fauces y lentamente se va separado del suelo y acercándose a si que ella se dé cuenta y- Un estruendo se oye moderadamente cerca lo cual hace que Lenin se voltee consiguiendo se con solo un pasillo vacio detrás de ella, en lo que se escucha otro estruendo, lo que parece ser una batalla librándose un poco al noroeste, pero le tomaría mucho tiempo ir allá ya que en si el punto principal es ir al centro por lo que decide tomar camino al centro pero antes de comenzar su avance, ella comienza a pensar que es mejor ir a donde se está liberando la batalla ya que así luego de alguno salga triunfador podrá acabar con el otro ya que estará exhausto, por lo que corrige su camino hacia el noroeste, mientras que en sus sombra se dibuja una débil sonrisa…

**Mientras tanto con Hans y Joel (minutos antes de los estruendos)…**

El lobo que esta por caer le encima Joel, este lo desvía rápidamente con la lanza apuñaleándolo por el cuello y empujándolo al alquitrán, el lobo es rápidamente sumergido bajo el alquitrán por los esqueletos, Joel al enfocar su atención en Hans se percata que lo tiene prácticamente frente a él en el aire y Hans ataca con su Tonfa-Blade haciendo una circunferencia que corta por el pecho la camisa de Joel, ya que este esquiva el ataque arrimándose un poco hacia atrás, Hans sin darle tiempo a Joel para contraatacar, le lanza un patada la cual lo tumba de los huesos de los que mantenía de pie; Joel antes de caer dirige su mano al suelo y esta al tocar el alquitrán se convierte nuevamente en un simple decorado dejan a Joel caer sobre un duro suelo; Hans, al ver que el suelo vuelve hacer estable se deja caer para córtele el cuello, aun Joel rápidamente se mueve esquivando y levantándose de nuevo, Hans toma la iniciativa y con una serie de ataques comienza acorralar Joel, ya que a este se le dificulta el esquivar varios ataque seguidos y le comienza a causar unas cuantas heridas en los brazos y piernas, Hans sin bajar el ritmo le lanza una patada empujando a Joel unos metros hacia atrás, este al estabilizarse enfoca su vista al frente pero no ve a Hans, mientras rápidamente un brillante destello a su izquierda lo obliga a agacharse dejando pasar por arriba de él, el filo de la Tonfa-Blade; Hans, nota que Joel logra esquivar el golpe de gracia, asique rápidamente deja caer filo en vertical hacia Joel, este se voltea y de la blusa que lleva puesta 3 gruesas líneas entre lazadas rápidamente se estiran atravez del brazo derecho de Joel hasta llegar a su manga y le oye decir: "anacondas", en que lo está por córtale la cabeza a Joel una anaconda muerde el Tonfa deteniendo y atrapándolo, otra anaconda muerde y se enrolla en la pierna izquierda de Hans y la ultima anaconda buscando la garganta de Hans pero antes de que lo atrape, Hans mete su otra mano haciendo que la anaconda se aferrara a esta, así evitado que lo matara... Joel, al tener atrapado a Hans lo arremete contra el suelo creando un fuerte estruendo y lo lanza a un muro lejano pero Hans se las arregla para amortiguar un poco el golpe contra el muro, se levanta y camina poco a poco hacia Joel; mientras camina su propia imagen se parte en 2 y luego en 4, cada uno es Hans pero cuál es el verdadero o acaso todos lo son, Joel decide atacar a varios a la vez acercando su mano derecha al suelo, rápidamente las serpientes salen completamente de la blusa deslizando y saltando hacia los Hans, los tres que son atacados por las serpientes desaparecen pero falta el cuarto Hans el cual Joel no lograr divisar por ninguna parte, acerca su mano derecha al muro y en este se extiendo un color plata metálico que toma rápidamente la forma de mazo gigante, al tener la forma concreta Joel dice: mazo; y introduce la mano en el muro y extrae el mazo, al sacar el mazo Joel recibe un golpe en la mano que tiene agarrándolo teniendo que soltarlo y en el mismo tiempo recibe una pata en la espalda la cual lo hace caer, Hans toma el mazo y con rapidez toma fuerza para golpear a Joel que intenta colocar en pie pero Hans es más rápido moviendo el mazo así que logra golpear a Joel arrojándola unos metros de distancia, Hans suelta el mazo y desaparece, Joel intenta recobrar el aire mientras escupe un poco de sangre por el golpe e intenta rápidamente pintar algo en el suelo mientras susurra, Hans aparece frente a Joel ataca con dirección al cuello pero es detenido por un escudo que hace eco al recibir el impacto de la tonfa-blade…

**Volviendo al presente…**

Hans se teletransporta detrás de Joel continuando el viaje al cuello pero vuelve hacer detenido por una espada la cual lo empuja un poco para alejarlo de Joel quien se coloca de pie y junto con él un par de armaduras, una con un enorme escudo el cual sostiene con ambas manos y la otra dos espadas, el propio Joel se crea una lanza y se prepara para atacar; junto con una suave brisa que sopla Hans desaparece frente a Joel y avanza hacia la armadura de las espadas, al estar lo más cerca posible le lanza una patada al casco el cual sale volando a un lado del pasillo exponiendo el interior de esta completamente vacía, la armadura contraataca al aire sin acertar algún golpe, Hans aprovecha la oportunidad para atacar Joel por el flanco desprotegido pero es bateado por un escudo volviendo alejarlo de la victoria, Hans se pregunta como la armadura del escudo pudo detener su ataque o más bien como pudo saber en dónde estaba exactamente como para empujarlo, Hans lo examina rápidamente con la vista y nota un extraño humo azul que sale de la armadura también examina a la otra pero no le nota nada como a la otra, decide intentar algo, se acerca a la armadura del escudo y le patea rápidamente una pierna la cual despega y hace que la armadura termine cayendo, Hans un poco desconcertado vuelve contra su principal objetivo pero antes de pasar al escudo la otra armadura se aproxima contra él, Hans para no ser envestido se mueve a un lado y la armadura corre sin detenerse y se estrella contra el muro y se desarma… (Expresión de Hans: (o_o;)), Hans intenta ignorar lo que acaba ocurrir así que se abalanza contra Joel para acabar con la ridícula pérdida de tiempo y ataca al cuello pero se detiene y retrocede unos centímetros casi rosando su cuerpo pasa el escudo disparo el cual se clava al muro, Hans mira a la armadura como emana de esta más humo azul, y antes de darse cuenta siente como un filo toca su brazo derecho y sigue avanzando por la carne, Hans coloca la tonfa-blade con su otro brazo de teniendo el filo y ve como tiene Joel de frente cortándolo con la lanza, Hans rápidamente corta el filo de la lanza, se lo saca de brazo y lo lanza hacia Joel clavándoselo en el hombro izquierdo, la herida del brazo comienza a sangrar y la sangre que cae al suelo revela su posición así que se vuelve hacer visible; ambos se miran, uno está agotado por recibir una golpiza y el otro le cuesta el moverse con fluidez por ser embestido 3 veces más el corte del brazo; Joel de su blusa pinta unas hachas y deja un circulo verde, mientras se las saca mientras dice: hachas, Hans se prepara con sus tonfa-blade y comienza avanzar hacia Joel, él cual comienza avanzar hacia Hans, los 2 preparados para darle el golpe de gracia al otro para acabar de una vez avanza sin miedo y a menos de medio metro cada quien lanza su ataque, las tonfa-blade descienden para buscar decapitar y las hachas hacienden desde el suelo en busca de estallar el pecho y cortar el corazón; y… yy… yyy… en medio de los 2 aparecerse quien ataca a Hans con una pata en el estomago y le quita una tonfa-blade, y de la sombra de P sale una enorme fauce que se dirige a Joel quien utiliza las hacha para que la boca no se cierre y rápidamente con su mano izquierda deja caer pintura mientras con la derecha saca el circulo verde de su blusa, lo introduce en la boca pero las hachas se rompe y se cierra la boca atrapando con los dientes el brazo de Joel, P al ver que en su sombra ahí algo sobre saliendo utiliza la tonfa-blade para córtala desde el suelo pero la sombra se separa de los pies de P, y la sombra antes de tomar forma física intenta arrancar el brazo de Joel, pero Joel lo sujeta de donde puede sonríe y dice: granada…


	6. ¡¡¡Aviso Importante!

Aviso importante

Estamos de vuelta para continuar lo que dejamos

Si quieren saber por qué acido la desaparición de nosotros ha sido por:

Algo llamado semestre.

Asuntos familiares.

Entre otros sin mucha importancia, así que sigamos hasta más no poder; y se les pediría que olvidaran el tiempo de esta brecha por el bien de esta historia, de quienes les interesa (autores, lectores, etc.…)

Pero sobre todo nuestras más sinceras disculpas y disfruten lo que está por venir.

Att: Cerberus Blood


	7. Al Son del Garfio y la Garra

**Al son del garfio y la garras.**

* * *

Ya Diva a logrado avanzar sin volver a encontrar un callejón sin salida, lo que sea que la seguía al otro lado del muro parece a verlo dejado atrás y gracias a una extraña suerte no se ha conseguido con ninguna trampa y tan poco a sentido alguna presencia cercana a parte de la Zafiro sobre los muros, parece que después de una serie de atascos la suerte a mejorado un poco para ella; el pasillo en el que se encuentra está por terminar en un cruce más adelante, y ella comienza a andar despreocupadamente al cruzar se encuentra con dos caminos a elegir, toma el de la izquierda guiándose por el pilar de luz (ósea se la meta), al seguir por ese camino se consigue con tres cruses lineales toman uno alzar, terminando de recorrer un pasillo largo y en todo el camino sin ninguna trampa activada, para acelerar un poco el paso da unas cuantas zancadas hasta acercarse al cruce en el que nota un sobresaliente color rojizo en el suelo y al llegar a la esquina se detiene y agacha para examinarlo mejor, al estirar su mano y al tocarlo nota que es más espeso de lo normal certificándole que es sangre la cual viene del siguiente pasillo que esta al cruzar; Diva piensa que posiblemente sea algunos competidores enfrentándose, pero no podría ser ya que no se escucha ningún tipo de sonido venir del cruce por lo que no sería posible, diría que puede ser un cadáver o algo por el estilo; Diva decide acercarse pero con cautela, con un puño firme y la otra mano sujetando su espada, poco a poco se acerca a la esquina y comienza asomar la vista manteniendo se cerca del muro, al asomar la vista observa como gran parte del suelo está lleno de sangre y nota que en el mismo muro pero un poco más alejado esta un participante recostado al muro, por la sangre a su alrededor se puede decir con facilidad que la sangre es suya mas no se puede decir si esta muerto o inconsciente debido a que lleva una extraña mascara en el rostro y desde donde se encuentra Diva no se podría escuchar si esta respirando o no, por lo cual avanza cautelosamente hacia él, al estar moderadamente cerca se detiene y lo ve de forma detenía figando que la fuga de su sangre es debido a una gran cortadura en el pecho aun que por los litros de sangren en el suelo puede que haya muerte de anemia –sobre ellos el cielo se despeja, y la luna baña el laberinto con su luz plateada- Diva por un momento mira la luna, a sus oídos se escucha un poco de aire, ella busca el sonido notando que viene de Ión el cual se le dificulta un poco respirar pero que sigue inconsciente, también nota como la herida del pecho poco a poco se cierra, lo cual no es exactamente muy bueno para ella, de forma que desenvaina su espada, moviendo se lo más rápido que puede, sostiene su espada de forma que al avanzar no corte sino que atraviese el cuello de Ión, lanzando su ataque –escucha y siente como la espada se incrusta contra la pared-… aun que no exactamente como ella quiere… el metal de su espada si esta clavada en el muro pero no está atravesando el cuello de Ión más bien lo está rozando; Diva un poco sorprendida por fallar semejante golpe siendo una asesina nata, su confusión disminuye cuando siente otra emoción abordándola: Peligro; mira por encima del cuello y atravez de los orificios oculares de la máscara, ve como unos ojos animales y en un puro rojo/oscuro, la perforaban prácticamente paralizando la de miedo; Diva siente que lo que está frente a ella no es un participante en sí, más bien es un animal herido y acorralado que esta por enseñar cuánto daño pueden causar sus colmillos, Diva recobrándose del miedo decide atacar antes de que él se mueva, lanzándole un golpe a la cara, el cual impacta pero no en su objetivo sino en la palma de la mano izquierda de Ión la cual se aferra con fuerza al puño, Diva ejerce más presión en el puño logrando hacer sangrar la palma de la mano de Ión, en respuesta a ello Ión con su propia fuerza jala lentamente el brazo Diva hacia él acercando poco a poco a Diva; Diva intenta zafarse del agarre de Ión pero la fuerza con que la sujeta es mayor a cada segundo, con la otra mano saca la espada incrustada en la pared pero antes de poder hacer algo Ión patea el mango haciendo que la espada, consiguiendo que se le valla de las manos cayendo unos metros tras ella, Ión lanza una patada a los pies de Diva asiendo que se tambalee y caiga encima de él, Diva al caer sobre el pecho de Ión nota que la herida que tenía ya se ha cicatrizado, a sus oído se oye como un gruñido se va haciendo más grave frente a ella, Diva sube la mira y nota que los gruñidos de Ión no son pare ella ya que su mirada pasa por arriba de ella y termina llegando al muro; Diva intenta golpear a Ion con la mano que todavía tiene libre pero este es atajado como la otra y mantenida lo más cercana al suelo, Diva está prácticamente atrapa, y cada segundo que pasa la fuerza de Ión comienza a doblar el metal de los guantes de Diva, repentinamente Ión le suelta las manos y rápidamente la toma por la cintura y la arroja a un lado, Diva en los pocos minutos que se encuentra en el aire escucha como el muro tras de ella se rompe y algo se estrella justo contra el muro donde se encontraba Ión, al caer al suelo rápidamente se voltea para ver qué es lo que ha ocurrido tras ella mientras se levanta y alcanza su espada, Diva intenta enfocar la vista pero la nube de escombros que está en el lugar no la deja ver que lo que ha sucedido, Diva retrocede poco a poco esperando que no allá sido otro participante que le allá dado fin a Ión –desgraciadamente mientras retrocede tropieza con un escombro-, el sonido hace eco en el pasillo y algo entre los escombros se mueve en su dirección, se puede escuchar como algo se arrastra con grandes pisadas, Diva le parece familiar ese sonido en efecto puede que sea lo que la seguía pasillos atrás, Diva acelera el paso para salir de ese pasillo y de los escombros sale los más rápido que puede una especie de dragón de cómodo sobre crecido casi a la par de los muros, la vista de Diva antes de volver al frente, rápida pero pausadamente ve que en donde se encontraba Ión ya no hay nadie, Diva termina de ver hacia delante y corre atreves de los pasillos con el dragón tras ella; la suerte decide que puede ser aun peor, terminando Diva en un callejón sin salida y la única salida era enfrentar al cómodo para salir, ella desenvaina su espada y corre de frente al cómodo, él cual abre sus fauces mientras se abalanza sobre Diva y ella desvía un poco las fauces con su espada mientras avanza para que la carga del cómodo no la lleve y más bien el propio peso del cómodo haga que se valla de largo, ahora las posiciones quedan invertidas ya que el cómodo queda en el fondo del callejón mientras Diva no pierde un solo segundo en comenzar a correr a la salida del callejón para buscar otra ruta que le pueda quitar al cómodo de encima, mientras corre voltea un poco la mirada para asegurar la distancia entre ella y el cómodo, más el cómodo poco a poco va alentado su paso, de repente Diva choca y rebota unos centímetros atrás, se apresura a ver con que choco y resulta ser Foxy quien todavía sigue de pie mirando con una extensa sonrisa el cómodo, el cual de la nada se comienza a retorcer y agonizar, Diva sin quitar la mirada de Foxy aun que sintiendo al cómodo tras ella con un comportamiento muy extraño pero ahora su mayor problema está frente a ella así que sin llamar mucho la atención, tomando guardia, más se queda en duda con respecto atacarlo ya que tiene su mirada fija en el cómodo pero algo extraño parecía emanar de Foxy aun que esa extraña esencia poco a poco va desapareciendo, lo que Diva planea es que cuando la extraña sensación desapareciera se movilizaría a un lado de él y buscaría la forma más rápida de perderlo y llegar cuanto antes a la meta, el cómodo cesa su extraño comportamiento de golpe y se desploma en el suelo, Foxy camina sin titubear hacia el frente mientras que Diva retrocede sin perder su compostura, mantienen sus distancias, Diva toma una guardia baja mientras que Foxy tan solo desenvaina su espada, Diva sin más remedio que comenzar una batalla ataca con rapidez por un lateral a Foxy pero este la evade y responde moviendo su espada hacia las piernas de Diva, ella salta hacia atrás esquivando él contraataque pero no retroceso demasiado cuando su espalda toca el cadáver del cómodo, Foxy preparado lanza otro ataque al pecho de Diva, ella logra desviar la espada de Foxy y se prepara atacar, pero ve a Foxy sonriendo y nota que la espada de este está a punto de cortar su cuello de manera horizontal… sangre se escurre por el hombro de Diva, cae y busca su camino al suelo… los ojos de Foxy brillan con intensidad al ver su espada siendo detenida por una mano bañada en sangre saliendo del cuerpo del cómodo, la cual sujeta la espada impidiendo que llegue al cuello de Diva, Foxy jala la espada intentando liberar la espada de la mano, Diva aprovecha la oportunidad y busca que la punta de su espada perfore el estomago de Foxy, quien pre-ve los movimientos de Diva, así que suelta la espada y rápidamente se hace a un lado respondiendo con una pata entre el hombro y las costillas, arrojándola a un lado, mientras oye como un metal cae tras él, al voltearse ve que su espada esta en el suelo y en donde había una mano ahora hay 2 desgarrando rápidamente una brecha en la carne, al ver eso Foxy intenta alcanzar su espada lo más rápido posible y al estar cerca de tomar la espada un fuerte impacto en el estomago lo detiene y lo empuja un poco en dirección contraria a su espada, le cuesta tomar nuevamente aire pero se recupera rápidamente y ve que su atacante teñido en carmesí no es más que Ión el cual tiene la máscara ligeramente levantada revelando sus labios negros y sobresalientes par de colmillos y parecía que estuviera masticando algo, pero bajo rápido su máscara ocultando por completo su cara nuevamente, Diva nota que Ión tiene a Foxy acorralado, más se cuestiona el cómo apareció si… Diva nota el pequeño desgarre en las entrañas del cómodo, esta guarda su espada y comienza a retroceder sin llamar la atención de esos dos; Foxy con una idea en mente arremete contra Ión lanzando le un golpe que es detenido a palma abierta por Ión, Foxy busca la manera de sujetarle el brazo pero lo que consigue es Ión contra ataque con dos golpes al pecho dificultando le respirar, este retrocede para recobrar aire más Ión no piensa dejarlo esta vez asique con un movimiento rápido pero potente Ión le atraviesa pecho a Foxy por el costado derecho, pero antes de que profundice lo suficiente, el brazo derecho de Foxy se alza y vuelve abajar consiguiendo que el garfio se clave en el brazo Ión, Foxy lo jala sacándolo de su costado y le da un golpe de lleno en la cara así agrietando la máscara que este tiene puesta dejándolo un poco aturdido, seguido por otro golpe agrietando un mas la máscara, más Ión se recobra al ver un tercer golpe acercándose nuevamente a su cara, se agacha y golpéalas costillas consecutivo a eso golpea con fuerza la rodilla de la pierna derecha, Foxy lo alza de nuevo atravez del brazo enganchado y le lanza un golpe pero es detenido con facilidad y a cambio recibe una patada hacia las piernas que lo derrumba dejándolo en el suelo, Ión coloca su pie en el hombro del Foxy de una manera que impide el movimiento libre del brazo, así que toma el garfio y lo saca de su brazo, aun que Ión haya liberado su brazo del garfio lo ha dejado muy malherido casi incapaz de mover lo, Ión se quita la bufan del cuello y la enrolla a lo largo del brazo intentando mantener la mayor movilidad posible mientras se regenera, Foxy intenta golpear la pierna de Ión pero este la quita y se aleja un poco, Foxy se comienza a levantar del suelo y mira a Ión Detenidamente, viendo cada zona en las que tenia las peores heridas ya cicatrizadas, una sola herida profunda o grave no lo matara a menos que algo lo distraiga, más como lleva la máscara no puede llegar algún cabo para distraerlo ya que sus pasos solo revelan aun animal enfocado en matar, así que… Foxy mira sobre Ión y ve a Diva quien está por salir del callejón, Foxy recuerda que por la entrada había una parte del suelo que podría ser una trampa y Diva esta cerca de ella, Foxy se prepara para intentar algo e Ión al verlo ponerse activo se colocaba en guardia para decidir el final de esta pelea de una vez por todas, Foxy corre hacia Ión con todo lo que tiene y este se prepara para lanzar un golpe con el brazo izquierdo ya que el derecho todavía no lo tenía lo suficientemente recuperado, Foxy lo ve venir esquiva y rápidamente lanza un golpe al pecho de Ión, este reacciona y mueve su brazo derecho lentamente al pecho pero se detiene sabiendo que si detiene el golpe de Foxy con el brazo puede que lo pierda así que deja el pecho al cubierto y preparado para recibir el golpe, pero el golpe de Foxy toma otro curso estrellando y rompiendo la máscara de ión, Foxy con el puño todavía en la cara de Ión ejerce y lo guía hacia el suelo más el brazo de Ión llega primero al suelo deteniendo su caída, más Foxy logra su cometido y pasa de largo a Ión recogiendo su espada, corre a velocidad en dirección a Diva, mientras corre voltea un poco asegurarse que Ión lo siga y más bien lo tiene casi encima de él, más tenía su carta de triunfo asegurada viendo el rostro de Ión en el cual se distinguen dos 2 destellos rojos fijos totalmente en él, Ión confiado que en velocidad no tenia posibilidad y al acercarse a Foxy se prepara para atravesarle la espalda y lanza su ataque más su ataque no acierta ya que su objetivo a desaparecido frente a él y a su vez un filo traviesa su pecho seguido por su corazón y saliendo un poco por la espalda, Ión sorprendido sigue el filo hasta su procedencia que resulta ser Diva que lo ve igual de desconcertada, los ojos de Ión se tornan de rojos a plata y se quedan mirando fijamente a los de Diva, su respiración se vuelve más débil a cada segundo así que toma filo de la espada y con lo que puede se saca la espada de una vez, al hacerlo mira que detrás de Diva que una figura conocida y en ese mismo instante el suelo bajo sus pues desaparece y siento como cae por el vacio, Diva antes de sorprenderse de lo que ha ocurrido frente a ella y el tremendo foso que tiene un paso delante de ella, al sentir que alguien está detrás de ella se apresura y- en cuestión de instantes pierde la cabeza mientras el resto de su cuerpo que al vacio y su cabeza le sigue; mientras Foxy se inclina como un actor de teatro haciendo reverencia al finalizar su obra…

* * *

Para los que no hayan entendido que ocurrió fue lo siguiente:

Foxy se mantuvo frente a Ión todo el tiempo para que no se percatara de que Diva seguía frente a ellos.

Mientras Foxy corría hacia Diva la provoco incitando a que esta dejara de mover a tomara guardia.

Al estar prácticamente frente a Diva dejo que esta hiciera el primer movimiento y seguido de eso saltar sobre ella, así el ataque de Diva lo recibiría Ión el cual lo perseguía eufóricamente.

Al caer tras Diva activaría cual sea que haya sido la trampa colocada y con suerte se desharía de los 2 de una vez. Más Ión fue el que cayó y un simple movimiento acabaría con lo demás…

* * *

Participantes restantes:

Katherine

P. Lenin

Hans Herrmann (Ilusión)

Joel

Devorantis Animarum


End file.
